Steamed Hoisin Seitan Buns
Ingredients Dough * ⅓ cup warm water * 2¼ tsp (1 pkg) dry active yeast * ½ tsp sugar * 2½ cups unbleached all purpose flour * 2½ cups cake flour * 4 tbsp sugar * 2 tbsp margarine, melted * ½ cup soy milk * ¾ cup water * 16 squares of parchment paper Filling * 8 oz prepared seitan, any style, drained and coarsely chopped (you may use medium-firm tofu in this recipe instead of seitan) * 1 tbsp vegetable oil * ½ tsp sesame oil * ½ tsp salt * ½ tsp sugar * 1 tsp soy sauce * 1 tbsp hoisin sauce * 2 tbsp water * 1 tsp tapioca starch or corn starch Directions Dough # In a 1 cup (250 ml) measuring cup, blend the water, yeast and sugar and let stand in a warm place until it foams up to the 1 cup mark, about 20 minutes. # In a large mixing bowl combine the flours, sugar, and salt until well mixed. # Add the melted margarine, yeast mixture, soy milk and water and knead until it becomes a soft, pliable dough. # Place this in an oiled bowl and cover with a damp cloth. # Let rise for 3 hours in a warm spot that is free of drafts. Filling # Heat a large skillet or wok, and add the oil. # Toss in the chopped seitan and cook for a minute or two. # Add all the remaining ingredients except the last measurement of water and starch. # Bring the seitan and sauce to a boil. # In a small dish blend the last amount of water with the starch until it has no lumps. # Add this to the seitan and sauce mixture and cook for one or two minutes until it has thickened. # Remove from heat and allow to cool. Assemble the buns # After the dough has risen, remove it from the bowl and knead it three or four times. # Break it up into 8 equally sized pieces. # Working quickly, flatten each piece of dough out until it is about a handspan in diameter. # Scoop a generous, heaping tbsp of the prepared filling into the center, then bring the edges of the dough circle up over it, and pinch it all tightly closed. # Place the bun on one square of parchment and arrange on a cookie sheet or other large platter. # Repeat these steps until all 8 buns are filled. # Cover the buns with a damp cloth and let rise in a warm spot for about 20 minutes, then steam in a vegetable steamer or bamboo steamer for 25 minutes. # At this point the buns can be eaten, or cooled and stored in an airtight container in the fridge for freezer for later re-steaming (just until hot) and consumption. Category:Cake flour Recipes Category:Firm tofu Recipes Category:Lactose-free Recipes Category:Seitan Recipes Category:Sesame oil Recipes Category:Soy milk Recipes Category:Tapioca starch Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes